Dance of the Devadasi Life Of Pi 2
by Massive Times
Summary: A visit back to Pondicherry is all I asked for, but i certainly got much more than my poor heart can handle. I have a family of my own now but the fact that I might break it up into pieces scares me... beacause I met upon an old friend. ( Continued to Life Of Pi Another Side Of Companionship )
1. Chapter 1

_Heaven_. That's the word I'm looking for. There couldn't possibly be a more blissful sensation than what I was experiencing. Silence finally crept into my house. It's rare to find calmness in a family. Especially a new formed one, which was unfortunately true in my case but, peace filled my head and nothing could possibly ruin this moment.

"PI—PI-PISCINE!" Meera shouted from the top of her lungs, I heard a crackle in her voice... as if she was going to lose it. Oh, how I'd love for that to happen! "How many times do I need to call you?"

"What is it now?" I sighed towing myself off the couch. I leisurely made it to the kitchen barely even listening to her.

"Pi, did you pack up the frames like I asked you to?" She asked, sliding the vibrant plastic plate over to Nikhil.

"Yes, I already packed them up with the bags." I groaned.

"It's a beautiful picture isn't it?" Meera said.

"It's nice—but I prefer the one with Vishnu better." I replied excitedly.

"Is that because you love Vishnu or is it because of the painting itself?" She grinned cunningly.

"So and so." I responded returning the smile. As I passed her, I playfully pinched her waist which startled her.

"Pi." She said in a warningly tone.

"Alright, alright." I snickered. Nikhil quietly ate his naan, smiling at himself. I suppose he found our dim-witted tussles amusing. He was always the quiet one, just like me from my younger years, but he had keen senses and a curiosity for my beastly companion. He'd always ask about Richard Parker and my phenomenal adventures at sea but of course, Meera disapproved for she wasn't pleased with having old memories haunt her. It had been a few years since I've had my last nightmares about him and I wouldn't want to trigger anything again.

As far as I could see from the patio door, the moon brightened the darkened sky with glittering stars filling its path. The skies were crystal clear like the seas we sailed still felt like a nightmare because there was nothing left to prove my past. What was the purpose of going through all that misery? Was there some meaning into it like people ask? Why should I think about those days when I'm years into the future. Maybe God just settled into a game to mess with my head.

Meera listlessly stood beside me with her warm steamy coffee wrapped around by the palm of my hands. I look over my shoulder to catch a glimpse of her staring ahead into our well gardened backyard. The colors of the flowers were vibrant as the green tinted deck I constructed. The life that vividly brightened my garden reminded me of our Pondicherry zoo. The animals, the plants, and the paintings that recreated the scenery of wild life... all together were breathtaking, and if I got to see it again I would entitle myself the luckiest soul on Earth.

However, Meera is the most enthusiastic about our visit to Pondicherry. Although the entire point of us going was for Mamaji's daughter's wedding, the first thing we would love to see is the zoo. I heard a woman had bought the land and recreated it and if that's so... I would definitely go for a stopover. I can't believe I was going back home. I feel so—so-

"Pi?" Meera muttered I shot back a gaze. "Is everything alright? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm probably just tired; I haven't had much sleep since Usha's flu." I murmured.

"Well she's feeling better now, and we long trip tomorrow so go ahead and get some rest."She suggested.

"Later, I'm not tired now." I replied, pulling a chair from under the kitchen table.

"Piscine I'm only doing this for you," Meera retorted.

"Meera, you have to stop worrying about me. I'm well enough to take care of this family including myself. _And_, you need to stop nagging." I snapped.

"You say that I'm nagging when I'm asking for toilet paper." She teased.

"I'm just kidding." I coaxed.

"Nikhil, let's get to bed." She ordered almost ignoring my presences.

"Amma I want chocolate milk." He rasped.

"I have it in my hand, let's go." She said hurriedly walking into the dim hall.

"Meera, you're going to wearing the churidar tomorrow as you promised, correct?" I bellowed.

"Nope!" She firmly yet quickly answered.

"Yep!" I shouted.

"Nope, nope, never!"

"Meera," I replied forebodingly.

"FINE!"

Meera, ever so slightly slammed the door behind her. Then, after a fraction of a second, Usha's wail followed the echo of the thump. I knew I only had a few minutes to spare before Meera would call for my help and there I stood with my green tea. I reminded myself of the fourteen years that had passed since my dreadful journey at sea. I tried to avoid the memories of my adventure just to keep some tears. The previous years have been a massive disregarded gap in time. Since I came to Canada it's just been unbearable and unrealistic. I had finally made it to the life my parents wished to grant me. The heartbreaking feeling surged over me when I realized they were not here to see the happiness I felt. A new family waited for me on the other side, though. They welcomed me with open arms, even if I felt that Meera's mother was still edgy with a new family member.

All was well... except Meera's—unexpected surge of concupiscence. I couldn't blame her, so was I. She is very cunning and devious in a way. Once, she sneaked passed her brother to try to place a kiss on me. Of course, I managed to persuade her not to, but she kept a finger between our lips... just an inch away, she broke the distance and gave it to me. As a very timid Indian boy, it was hard for me to put her down or even try to follow her lead. So it wasn't as easy as I would explain it—That feeling is remarkably strange and irregular to me but as I grew, our emotions were faint and then life turned vibrant the day we got married.

"PI, come upstairs." Meera snapped. It was an irrefutable command. Now, to face the fury of my little nighthawks...


	2. Chapter 2

It was a restless journey to Pondicherry. The trip in the plane was the vilest of them all. Usha was not a bit too tired, running around like a mad man and screaming when I caught her by the wrist. Meera only laughed at how pathetically I took care of her; we planned ahead of time to know who took care of who. The ride in the auto was a pleasant ride for me though. The streets were cluttered and busy like the old days. Banners for the upcoming election were hanging freely dancing to the moist breeze. My little ones fell asleep in my arms probably soothed by the sound of cars rushing past us. Meera bobbed her head to the old song that the driver played. It seemed peaceful... even if bags were tight against my legs. It almost numbed them by the time we arrived at Mamaji's house. The house was beautifully adorned in the most vibrant decors. I noticed the gates were freshly painted from the way it stole the afternoon sun. I grabbed the bags and paid the fond driver for this service.

"Pi, are you sure I look fine in this?" Meera murmured.

"Yes sweetie, you look fine! If the shawl is bothering you, tie it around your waist." I suggested grabbing the last of the luggage.

"Stop taking all of them at the same time! You're going to break your back." Meera said gently slapping my hand.

"Oh Pi! It's been so long since I've seen you dear!" Someone shouted from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to find Athai; Mamaji's cheerful diligent wife.

"Yes that is very true, but you look young as ever Athai." I coaxed.

"Oh stop lying!" She retorted. Her almond shaped eyes then trailed towards Meera and the children. Her lips slowly rolled into a smile as she shot a gaze at me. "This must be Meera, correct?"

Meera nodded gently. She was keeping her voice low since we came, probably to keep a good reputation in the family. She looked innocent and soft spoken but of course that isn't how she really is. I enjoyed the silence in the family. Meera was quiet, the children were shy and the streets were calm. It was peaceful.

Athai brought a platter with a puny fire flickering at its end. This was the respectful spiritual way of diminishing the evil eyes. She circled the platter around our faces with a beautiful tender smile growing over her lips. It was heartwarming to find my own family member after plenty of years on my own.

"You know dear, there is a story about a princess named Meera, she was a pure devote to Krishna. She prayed to him, sang for him and dreamed of becoming his beautiful wife. But of course, she never married anyone and waited all her life and passed away. You're a lucky one though!" Athai explained redirecting the comment to me afterwards. Athai loves the tales of Gods and Goddesses just like I am, that possibly why we get along so well.

"I suppose your right aunty!" Meera exclaimed contently.

"I'm assuming Pi is taking care of you well," She said, shooting me a gaze and lead us into the marvellous house.

"Oh he is aunty!" Meera replied almost the slightest bit sarcastic in her tone. The house was enormous and was painted vividly for the wedding's sake. The columns were decorated in flowers and beyond the porch and in the courtyard was a bright white kolam, which somehow in my eyes, seemed like henna.

"Well Pi? Have seen your friend—ah, what's his name? Mi- ma—" I broke out of my trance the second she asked.

"Michael?" I questioned.

"Yes, yes! Michael!" She repeated.

"We actually went to his funeral last month." I responded saddened.

"Isn't he quite young though?" Athai gasped stopping mid way.

"Sort of—he died from asthma." I replied as my eyes casted low.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that Pi," Athai said with her eyebrows knitted in a frown. I forced a weedy smile which was barely enough to convince her. Athai led us further into the house where I suddenly heard a people chattering away. Plates clattered, chairs squeaked and children screamed over their lungs. I put the luggage right at the entrance of the kitchen. It was hardly a fraction of the second when everyone became pin drop silent but then conversations resumed.

"Ah my son!" Mamaji shouted with his arms open. I was stricken by surprise even if I expected this all. I could have never felt so loved in my entire life. My heart is surrendering to this surge of feeling. Tears were layering my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him. Suddenly I heard a sniffle and Mamaji's warm hand held my head. I cocked back to see him in dismay just as I did. He eyes told truth. We cried in the warmth of our bond.

Moments spent like so.

"If your parents saw the life you're living in right now, they would be so proud." He murmured, reassuring me. It was true I felt someone yank at my cotton pants. I gazed down to find an innocent face of pleasure.

"My! Have you've grown!" Mamaji said wiping tears and messing Nikhil's hair, leading into a conversation of his own.

"Hello," A man pleasantly said.

"Hi," I awkwardly replied.

"My name is Ashok. I'm the groom's brother."

"Right! I heard you worked as the manger of the Lebara mobile company."

"That's right." He chuckled.

"Sorry, don't you live in Australia?"

"Yes I do!"

"Well must have been a long trip..."

"Well we arrived two weeks ago so it isn't that tiring." He grinned.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation but, anyone willing to give a hand at the bride's house?" Another man asked shifting gazes between us.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do anyways." Ashok replied.

"I'll come too."

"What are you mad? It hasn't even been five minutes since you came. Get some rest Pi." Mamaji suggested.

"I'm fine Mamaji. I'm well rested. I'll just take a shower—and we'll head out."

"Are you sure? We're not forcing you to." Ashok murmured.

"I'm sure. Just give me ten minutes and I'll be back." I responded, grabbing the luggage and entering into my old room. When I was younger, the swimming pool was much further from our house so when my week was fully scheduled with swimming classes I'd stay with Mamaji. Athai would make the most splendid breakfast in variations of spectacular Indian food. Athai is from Kerala but is a cooking specialist of many types of food. This room holds some of the most heartwarming and heartbreaking memories...memories of my family for the most part. The stain on the corner of the wall from Ravi's curry, the painting of Krishna appa had bought for Athai and the satin curtains from the old days. Everything were left there even if the house was renovated for the wedding. It was an eerie feeling that seemed to prickle my skin; it is unworthy to remind myself of the past. Life will move forward into the illuminated skies and there's no turning back. I see this as a good thing so there was no harm done.

"Pi, are you ready?" Meera asked from outside the bathroom. I immediately broke from my trance and quickly buckled the buttons of my shirt.

"Yes, I'm done!" I cheerfully replied peeking out the door. Meera sat on the edge of the low mattress bed and dressed Usha in her pale white pyjama.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked folding my clothes into the hefty suitcase.

"Not today Pi. I seriously need some rest or I'm going to be grouchy." She answered in a low tone.

"Would you like me to take Nikhil?"

"It's alright, I'll be fine. You just help the men and be back early." She ordered bossily, but I couldn't blame her. She looked horrible. I have to admit, I haven't been playing fair with our share of duties. I always manage to catch up with my sleep while taking care of Nikhil while she chases after Usha. I might as well try and be responsible this time and come home quicker. We exchanged sudden fond glares as farewells before I left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

We finally arrived at the bride's house. It was enormous and was completely draped in vibrant rows of lights. The house was just as festive as a parade in Toronto. Not even a Christmas tree could come in comparison. The majestic red gateway led into an open courtyard of marvellous kolams. I could have sworn that I doubted this house to be a King's palace. The music from the house was so loud that every object you touched vibrated to the rhythm of the music. No one minded of course, the bride is widely known amongst everyone and they all came to give all the help they can. The entrance was cluttered with many people, all dressed fancy to impress. And there I stood with my normal baggy pants and my cotton kurta. I wasn't the only one to make that same assumption though; most of the men were just as embarrassed as I was.

Our jobs were given immediately, not even a single second was to spare. Ashok and I helped decorate the ceilings with the red and white ribbons. I promise, I'm getting tired of seeing red everywhere but then I was proven wrong. In every room there was another color. So far I've seen indigo, gold, royal blue and, my favourite, peacock green. Ashok, I and a few other fellow family members finished decorating upstairs and took the orders of cleaning the main floor once again.

There was a painting at the end of the room, a spotlight gleamed over it. There was no glass to reflect the light and in this dimmed room, the painting was the brightest. The colors caught my eyes from a near distance. I neared the photo, just as the men left the room. Planets revolved around him. He sleeps peacefully amongst the black icy atmosphere of space. My breath became shallow, and my heart throbbed against my chest. This feeling is peculiar but whenever I see him, it's an inevitable surge of delight.

"Lord Vishnu," I whispered, fingering the painting. I was so sure I was home in Toronto, but nothing can beat this warmth, this pleasure, this bliss of being back in my home land. Everything I've come across had triggered a memory from the past.

"Pi? Aren't you coming?" Ashok asked peaking into the dimmed room.

"Of course," I said following him.

"Ok, they said the hallway is red and white again." A man resumed his conversation as we joined the gang.

"We ran out of white ribbon though," Ashok interrupted him. "I'll bring some,"

"I'll come with you." I said matching my footsteps with his as we went downstairs.

The main hallway was beautifully decorated in large flowers which I assumed would match Pooja's saree. I suddenly heard giggles from a near by room. I broke apart from Ashok and decided to take a journey of my own. Lights radiantly shone from the huge room across the hallway. Young women sat drawing henna on one another. I was the only man to mistakenly enter that room. Silence fell amongst the ladies as they all turned their heads my way.

My eyes were wide and open. I was very intimidated by their gazes to even speak, but near the middle of the crowd a familiar face brightened my view. Her lips broke into a wild smile as she looked up from her decorated hands.

"Mama?" She murmured in her youngest childish voice. Yes, I am apparently an uncle. It made me feel old but I felt more people's love surround me as I stand alone in a situation.

Without a hesitation, she got to her feet and jumped over the ladies and headed my way. I was shocked for a second, so shocked it was hard to speak. With her henna in perfect shape she awkwardly hugged.

"Didn't expect to see you here!" She snickered looking over to her fellow lady friends.

"Why? Was I not invited to your wedding?" I replied teasingly.

"I'm just joking mama!" She nudged me with her arm before returning to her Pakistani friend, who drew magnificent henna on the rest of her forearm. I watched curiously and cautiously. Was it strange for me to desire of doing henna on someone? Was it too feminine that a man would be teased? Whatever the case was, I was stubborn, like a child wanting ice cream.

"Can I have a go at it?"

"On yourself?" Pooja asked with her lips held in the long smile from before.

"On you!" I answered enthusiastically. The women behind me giggled watching me grab Pooja's feet and the henna.

"You know the wedding is tomorrow right?" She said a bit timid and uneasy. I was a bit offended, which changed this task into a challenge to prove myself worthy.

"You know when you were younger, all I ever did was dress you up for your dance performances. Henna isn't that hard."

"You—did henna—for me?" She asked surprised.

"Of course! Your entire family would help just so you would get to the performance on time."

"Why do you do it?" A girl asked who was apparently sitting right across from me.

"Well it's the middle of summer, there's not much going on that doesn't involve sweating and so there I became her makeup artist." I said winking back at Pooja.

The henna was completely dry and in the faultless tint of bindi. Rumors say that when a woman's henna turns red rather than any other shade, her husband is pure of heart and is a man perfectly created for her. The beautiful wave like features I drew on the side of Pooja's feet contrast with the rounded curves on her forehand henna. Quite wonderful and unique it seemed at that point. I haven't done henna on anyone for years. Usually the simple darkened fingertips and sun in the middle of the palm would be the usual, but this time I drew a scenery out of simple figures. Pooja peeked at her feet from under her lengthy netted dress. Her eyes widened as she noticed her decorated feet.

"Charms, charms!" She chuckled wiggling her shoulders, readdressing the comment to the women behind me. I blushed but for a dark skinned fellow like me, thankfully, it's hard to see other colors on my face.

"Uh—brother?" Ashok interrupted, renaming me 'brother' for forgetting my name. Though it didn't bother me it was odd hearing someone call me that.

"Yes?" I said glancing over my shoulder.

"Shall we leaving now?"

"Of course!" I answered towing myself to me numb feet. "I will see you tomorrow then."

"And I'll hope to see Nikhil and Usha tomorrow." Pooja added on.

"That's a deal." I said following Ashok's lead. The night had fallen hard, the streets darkened but the vibrant lights of the house was well enough to brighten our paths just a little past the gates.

"Anna!" I voice called from behind. Our heads turned in sync as the sound of footsteps neared. A fellow friend of Pooja darted after us with a plastic bag hanging in her hands.

"Anna –" she broke off and caught her breath before resuming. "Pooja said to give this to you."

"What is it?" I asked curiously peaking into the bag.

"Henna. She said you should put some on for your wife since she missed the henna festival." She continued.

"Ah, tell her I thanked her. And thank you as well."

"No problem, see you!" She shouted, already halfway down the courtyard.

Ashok and my eyes met and we grinned fondly continuing to walk back home. We managed to get an auto a few minutes later. There were four of us in total, cluttered into the small seats in the back of the auto. I was crammed into the corner with my shoulders hugging into my neck and my legs so tight together; you could say they were glued. It was past twelve by the time we made it home. The nights were still on and the door was widely open for our arrival. The house was filled with light murmurs, making me assume the children were well in their sleep. I wasn't hungry after all the food I tried at the bride's house, so I just took a small portion of Athai's Bombay styled dhodal. It was sweet, delicate in taste and absolutely phenomenal! I haven't had any Indian sweets in so long; I couldn't remember how amazing it used to be when I was younger.

I stuffed my mouth and wrapped a dhodal in a tissue paper for Meera. I wiped a slight bit of the grease off my hands before grabbing the doorknob, when I suddenly heard a groan. I stopped. I leaned my ear over to the door to hear closer when I realized the door was already partially open. I peeked inside, when I saw Athai rubbing ointment onto Meera's waist. Athai looked up and our eyes met.

"It's about time you came." She firmly whispered.

"What happened?" I inquired sharing gazes with Meera who was on the couch, whimpering.

"She cleaned everything, carried the luggage, took care of the kids, and helped me cook. And now she pulled a muscle." Athai explained.

"I'm so sorry." I said, kneeling down to Meera. She quickly turned her face away from me, probably upset I didn't meet my promises.

"Well I'll leave this to you both. The ointment and water is on the table. The fan switch is here and you know the rest! Get some rest and if you need anything, I'm just down the hall." Athai mumbled.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, take care. I'll see you in the morning." I replied. She closed the door behind. Meera's ointment had a strong smell which brought tears my eyes but that wasn't the biggest of my concerns at the moment.

"Meera? Meera where are the kids?" I asked gently. She didn't answer till she heaved a heavy sigh.

"Nikhil is sleeping with Mamaji and Usha is in the crib." She murmured. I snickered a little, this reminded me of so many fights we've had. It was hard to use the same lines to coax her this time. I rapidly rolled her into my arms before she fought me off. I carried her across the room trying to hold her tight enough till she stopped kicking.

"Piscine let me down!" She fumed.

"Shhh! Everyone is asleep!" I hushed her, throwing her onto the bouncy mattress.

"Pi this is not fair. You promised you'd come earlier!" She raged.

"I know I'm sorry. We had a ton of work there." I answered. The softening sensation of her face gave me a bit more power.

"Now give me your hand." I demanded. She didn't even hesitate to the sound of my voice but surrendered, which rarely happens between us. I took the henna out of the bag and stared to draw on my canvass, and this case it was her palm. The henna smelled fresh and tamed the odor of the ointment.

"Henna in the middle of the night? Can't we do it tomorrow?" She muttered. I looked back up at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you really think we'll have time, especially with Usha?" I asked.

I started to draw and Meera watched. She barely talked but I noticed how her eyes followed the lines of henna I drew. It was quiet and the breeze that escaped into the room carried the aroma everywhere. This vacation may not be at the beach like most stereotypical trips would be but they could not even come near in comparison of the bliss of this paradise. Meera washed her hands half an hour after I was done. We talked about the bride's house and how fancy and elegant it seemed. It was impressive, we agreed.

"Are you done?" Meera asked pulling the covers over herself.

"Yeah," I answered flicking on the fan.

"What are you crazy? It's so cold!" She said.

"You'll get nightmares if it's too warm." I replied turning off the lights. "After all, you wouldn't even little me near you if it's warm." I teased cuddling into the warmth of her back. She giggled and squirmed in my arms. I put her hair in a bun before so it didn't bother me as much as it usually would.

"Right! I forgot to ask, did you see the zoo yet?" She asked. The words sank in my mind.

"I haven't yet. I completely forgot!"

"We probably can't go tomorrow but maybe the day after." She responded.

"You're right." I whispered softly brushing my nose against her neck. She flinched and turned her face towards me.

"Do you still think it's going to be there?" Meera asked playing with my lower lips.

"I don't know. We'll just have to hope."

"What if it's not there... what would you do?" She asked, almost a bit playful this time.

My heart stopped. There is a possibility isn't there?

"I'd be upset but eh— it's fate."

_Silence._

"What if it was? With all the animals and the garden. With the peacocks, swans, monkeys, and sloths!" She chortled, trying to pick me out of the bad thoughts.

"It would be beautiful." I murmured almost out of breath of imagining.

"As much as me?" She asked knowing the answer.

"Uh—"

"Pi!" She whined.

"I'm just kidding." I kissed her forehead. "Now be quiet and go to sleep. You talk too much!" She didn't answer. She felt straight to sleep. It took me awhile to get used to the surroundings. The reality of being back home still hasn't fit into my head yet but I tried...

_And I fell asleep._


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun light up the room, a chill breeze following through with its rays of life. I stretched my arms and legs feeling the tension slowly loosen up. I didn't want to get up but Athai's mantra echoed into the room. This was cloud 9. I felt refreshed, undisturbed by the little ones. Meera fell asleep quite fitfully in my arms. The blanket wrapped around us, nearly like a mummy. I blinked staring at the green walls, as if I had nothing better to do. I fell back asleep, my eyes heavy as if I'd been on medication. And to ruin my hopes of falling back into my slumber, the alarm went off. Meera dramatically flinched, her elbow to my face. The surge of sudden pain filling my nostrils and watering my eyes.

"OH! Are you OK?" Meera asked, drunkenly but concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just off the alarm for a while." I said pulling the covers over my shoulders.

"Get up, we have to be at the wedding early." She urged me.

"Five more minutes."

"Uh- fine. Just five more OK?" She asked. I nodded hiding my face under the covers. She drapped my arm over her and snuggled in. Her head buried into my chest and her hands under my shirt. The silence was almost to good to be true.

Then Usha's cry echoed through the hallway.

"Amma!" Nikhil shouted following his younger sister's weeping.

"UGHH!" We both moaned in sync. I threw the covers to the side and started to rummage through my suit case for our toothbrushes. Meera took care of the children and my job was to find a free bathroom before the water turns Arctic cold. Luckily, there was an extremely well decorated bathroom right in my room. I grabbed my towel and got in. The water was cold as I would have guessed... maybe 5 o'clock isn't the earliest time we could possibly set the alarm to. Everyone was already dressed up while we were just barely in the showers yet.

Time zipped pass instantly. Not a second dragged on. Nikhil was dressed in a fancy electric blue kurta, his slightly trimmed hair neatly spiked up. Usha, my little angel, dressed in a green and gold pavadai sattai. I was dressed fairly descent too. Meera took forever. Everyone was ready except for the ladies. They would probably be chatting away while fixing their hair. The wedding starts at 10 o'clock and it was quarter to nine. We were to arrive at the hall by eight, but would the women ever attempt on dressing any quicker? No. Its like a curse for my family, we always end up going to events at the time they serve food.

Anger was boiling inside me now. I stomped back into the room with both children in my hands, with my eyebrows knitted in a frown.

"What is taking so long-?" The second I stepped foot inside, I saw Meera struggling with the pleats of her saree. Her gaze met mine. She looked as beautiful as the gorgeous Goddess in folk tales. It was hard to imagine a difference between their beauties. Her henna was as bright as her bindi, her hair pulled into a bun with a string of flowers falling over her shoulder. She looked simply breathtaking. She had never worn a saree by herself before. Still her fingers were trembling on the white silk pleats. The kids following Mamaji and I tagged along with Meera and helped her get ready.

"I suppose you got help from Athai?" I asked listlessly straightening her pleats.

"Nope. I got ready by myself." She answered proudly.

"Not- bad." I said, shoving the ends of the saree pleats into her underskirt. She tucked her tummy and twitched as my fingers met her skin. She blushed.

By the time we managed to arrive at the wedding it was 9:17 and everyone at the hall seemed unhurried. The hall was as grand as the bride's house. Extraordinary decors hanging from the ceiling and wrapping around the columns of the hall. Then I realized the hall was apart of a temple. The Shivaratri festivities were being prepared for tomorrow. Although everything was grand and vivid... Meera is the only one that my eyes were fixed on. How childishly she would chase after the children. She was young and so was I. Memories of the past awakened, flashing in my eyelids. The world awaits for us, my heart calls. Destiny is near by and I could feel it. My life had never been phenomenal as my adventures with Meera and Richard Parker. I wished those days would come back, but now, it is an impossible distance away from my reach.

Pooja elegantly walked onto the stage and sat beside her groom. Her face was still covered by the veil. He slowly took the veil off and looked at each other seriously for a moment. Then they laughed quite embarrassed. This all felt like the day I got married. It was so strange. It happened so quickly but the memories all stay in my head so vibrant.

I came back from University to visit the family for the holidays. The lights were up and the Christmas tree stood vibrantly in the corner of our living room. I saw Meera after a long time. She matured. Her face changed slightly but I could definitely see she hadn't grown much since high school. The family was together again. Although I've stayed with them since forever, it felt awkward. Like we were all strangers. Meera didn't change though. Her seductive gaze fixed on me while we eat. How she always manages to scare me when least expected.

That night, Aunty called us down for a dinner, chiefly the feast based on Indian food just as I normally would eat. We ate, aunty coughed many times. She was ill, growing old and unhealthy. The death of her husband forced her to physically push herself into labour to raise us.

"I think it's time Pi" she said, wiping her lips.

"Time for?" I asked, lifting my gaze to meet hers.

"I don't know how longer I'll stay, and I want to see Meera get married before I do." She broke off her gaze on me and turned her head to Meera, who was already in solid shock.

"I know this might be harsh against your education but I promise you, you won't regret this decision afterwards." She continued. "Meera, is that alright with you?"

Meera's cheeks reddened, even if her skin was brown. The corner of her lips lifted and she nodded.

"How about you Pi?" She asked. I couldn't say no. I wouldn't say no. I've waited so long and kept up with everything to wait for this day. The answer was obvious.

"Whatever you think is right Aunty."

Meera's family was enormous to what I would have imagined. Uncles, aunties, cousins, nieces, nephews, second cousins, grandparents, great grandparents... and the list just goes on. I assumed too quickly. I thought that people who grew up in a country like Canada would only have few people but I was certainly wrong. Meera's family was festive and... unusually loud. I couldn't complain, I was grateful to be around so many people. They erased the memory of me standing alone as a stranger. They pulled me to dances, feed me till I was bloated and treated me like-like a son.

The marriage was just like Pooja's. In a temple though, no halls. The temple was enormous. It was carved fully out of marble and was just a beautiful sight to see. Like Pooja and her husband, me and Meera laughed through the Mantras. I pulled off the veil and for a fraction of a second, our eyes met in serious glances and then we burst into laughter. People eyed us but this was our wedding, it was the moment Meera and I were wedded husband and wife. It was the moment we were to enjoy and forget the world for the moment. Just us. We were childish I'll be honest but that's just what made everything worth it. The marriage went smoothly. Everything was perfect, expect for Meera's sicko nephews, who ran around spilling juice on everyone.

Our first night, or I should rather say honeymoon, was quite nerve-racking. Something I hadn't prepared for. The thought was just strange. I knew what was to be expected yet I was just trying to be innocent. Meera came inside, a glass of warm milk in her hands. Her eyes never met smile on her face was awkwardly forced.I knew she was just as embarrassed as I was. She sat beside me and handed the milk. I drank a half, and she drank the rest. We sat there, side by side, just our unsteady breathes filling the time and space.

"Well?" She said. "We can't just be sitting around her all night long."

"What am I supposed to do?" I stuttered catching her stare from the corner of my eyes.

"Do what you should do." She murmured firmly.

"You start."

"No, you're supposed to start first." She demanded.

"Uh, how should I start?"

"A kiss?" She replied in an uncertain tone.

"Alright." I whispered leaning into her face, trying to quickly get matters out of the way. Her cold palm came between the gap between our lips.

"OK, this is not going to work out." She muttered disappointingly. "This is not how I thought it was going to be."

"I'm sorry."

She shrugged her shoulders and flicked the lights off. That was our problem... the lights. After the lights were out things were not as intimidating.

Life was blissful. Children came along. Still both young of age. Now I'm back where my life started from. Where my adventures took place. Where I shall walk through my past...


End file.
